


Thunderstruck

by Sherph518



Series: Tony Stark Gets Bored [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AC/DC References, Bored Tony Stark, Confused Thor (Marvel), Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherph518/pseuds/Sherph518
Summary: Short one-shot. Tony is bored and starts sing-shouting at Thor, who is very confused. Inspired by the song 'Thunderstruck' by AC/DC.





	Thunderstruck

Tony Stark was sitting on the couch, wondering what to do. He was bored, which wasn’t really saying much. But this time, he really didn’t feel like doing anything at all. 

While Tony was busy contemplating his existence, Thor walked into the room. Out of boredom, Tony pointed his finger at him.

“AAAAAHHHHH THUNDER!” he half-sang, half-shouted.

Thor looked confused and slightly worried. “What did you say?”

Tony, still pointing at Thor, continued. “AAAAAHHHHH THUNDER!”

Thor didn’t respond, but stood silently, trying to figure out what his friend could mean.

Tony continued pointing and sing-shouting. “YOU’VE BEEN THUNDERSTRUCK!”

“Okay.” Even though he was still confused, Thor decided Tony was most likely all right. He turned around and walked back out of the room.

Tony stopped pointing. “C’mon! You’ve never heard that song?” he called after Thor. When Thor didn’t respond, he turned around and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Then he had an idea.

\------ 

Thor walked into his room. As soon as he stepped inside the room, the same song Tony was singing earlier started playing. Not quietly either. Frowning, Thor took one step outside the room. As soon as his foot left his room, the song stopped. He stepped back in and the song started again from the beginning. Wondering what was going on, Thor decided to get another person in there to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

He walked down the hallway and ran into Clint. Before Clint had a chance to speak, Thor asked, “Would you mind coming with me for a moment?”

Clint shrugged. “Sure.” He followed Thor to his doorway.

Thor pointed to his room. “Could you step in there?”

Clint, now confused, nodded hesitantly and wondered what was going on. He took one step into Thor’s room, then turned around. Backing up a bit, he asked, “What now?”

Thor’s brow furrowed. He stepped into the room cautiously, and the song started playing again. Clint jumped, but once he got over the surprise and recognized the song, he started laughing, to Thor’s surprise and slight annoyance.

“What’s so funny?” he asked the archer.

“N-nothing,” Clint responded, still laughing hysterically.

Thor frowned and left his room, causing the music to stop. He walked down the hallway, leaving Clint laughing harder than before.

Instead of worrying about why his room was making noise, Thor decided to grab a snack. He walked to the kitchen, and as soon as he stepped inside, the same song started playing again. Thor frowned for the fourth time in five minutes. He stepped out for a second, then set a toe down in the room, causing the music to stop then start again. Groaning, Thor gave up and went to find someone who could explain. Maybe Tony was in the same room he was in earlier. Thor went back to that room, hoping that the genius would be able to provide him with some sort of explanation.

\------

Tony was sitting lazily on the couch, but this time talking with Bruce, Natasha, and Steve about a mission. Steve was rambling on and on about something that Tony was barely paying attention to when they were interrupted by loud music beginning to play. Everyone stopped talking at once, and Thor walked up to them. Tony, who had been trying to keep a straight face since the music started, burst out laughing at the god of thunder’s expression. When the other Avengers heard the lyrics, they began chuckling as well. 

Thor addressed them. “Friends, every time I have walked into a room, this song has started playing. Do any of you know why that is?”

Tony was laughing so hard he could barely answer. The only thing anyone was able to make out was something along the lines of “You… song… thunder…”. Bruce laughed slightly, shaking his head, Natasha tried to hide a smirk, and Steve, finally connecting the song to the person, snickered. Thor only looked more confused, and this combined with the still playing song only added to the Avengers’ mirth.

Clint walked in and flopped down on the couch, wiping his eyes and still laughing. Finally, Natasha decided to tell Thor what was going on.

“Apparently Tony thought it would be funny to have this song play every time you walk into a room,” she explained, cracking a smile.

Thor’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh… but why this song?”

Clint, finally able to say something, answered him. “It’s called Thunderstruck,” he managed to get out before continuing his laughter. 

Natasha walked over and poked him. “It’s really not that funny,” she muttered, though she was now clearly holding back the laughter that would show that it really was that funny.

Thor finally completely understood what had happened in the past few minutes. Except for why Tony had decided to sing that song in the first place.

Tony sang-shouted along to the last line of the song, pointing at Thor once again. 

“YOU’VE BEEN THUNDERSTRUCK!”


End file.
